Cooking Troubles
by Iggykawaii
Summary: Easy Mac is so easy to make even Arthur couldn't mess it up...right?


**I've had this idea for a while and I finally wrote it! While looking through my reviews and my other fanfics, I realized that I write too much dialogue and not enough description. Well, this fanfic was supposed to be a short little one-shot about Easy Mac, but instead I tried to make it descriptive and now I have a new record of four pages with no dialogue! Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

Cooking. Arthur Kirkland was never good at it. He was also bad at baking and anything that had to do with making food. Arthur can't even boil water without it burning. Water isn't supposed to burn.

One time during breakfast Arthur poured cereal into a bowl and after he poured milk, the cereal caught on fire. How is that possible, you may ask? No one knows. Both the cereal and milk were brand-new and just picked up from the store the previous day. Their expiration dates were over a year away too.

Today, Arthur was enjoying some time with his husband, Alfred. They had gotten married a few months ago and were very happy together. Alfred knew about Arthur's disaster with food, so he always cooked for the two of them. Arthur never used the stove, oven, or anything because that was Alfred's job.

Arthur's job was to do the cleaning. He was very good at keeping things tidy, even if they were turned into a mess by Alfred. Cleaning was something Arthur couldn't mess up at. It made him feel like he can actually do something right without worrying if something could go wrong.

Alfred would make something messy and Arthur could easily clean it up. Alfred didn't make things messy on purpose, it was just his way of living. He was a lazy person, but somehow, he had a six-pack. He also ate hamburgers nonstop and played video games a lot. But Alfred is very energetic which is most likely how he stays in shape.

At this moment, Alfred had his arm wrapped around Arthur's shoulder while they were watching TV. He slid the Brit onto his lap and pressed a kiss onto his lips. Arthur smiled and kissed back sweetly. The pair loved these moments when they were being romantic instead of bickering or teasing each other.

Alfred loved to tease Arthur. He would always tease him about things he liked such as, magical creatures and tea. But his favorite way was nicknames. He had so many nicknames for his husband. He called him things like Artie, Art, Artie-kins, sweetie, baby, and babe. The ones he used most are Artie and babe.

Arthur liked to tease Alfred as well. He would tease him about how he's going to get fat from eating hamburgers. Even though he has a six-pack. Arthur usually likes to insult Alfred whenever he does something stupid and uses names like git, wanker, and idiot. But his main nickname for Alfred is 'love'.

The pair finished kissing and Arthur laid his head against his husband's shoulder while Alfred wrapped his arms around the Brit's waist.

They sat in silence, as Alfred embraced Arthur tightly. When Arthur lifted his head, Alfred pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Arthur smiled and nuzzled against Alfred softly. He kissed his husband's neck a few times then continued to nuzzle against him.

Alfred thought Arthur looked so cute whenever he became all cuddly. Arthur would never admit it, but he was a huge cuddler. He loved to cuddle in Alfred's arms and enjoy the feeling of being in love, but if anyone else he knew saw him like this, he would be so embarrassed and would get made fun of for the rest of his life. No one would be able to take him seriously anymore either. Imagine that, a strict, stubborn person being a cuddler.

Arthur was also known as being tsundere. He was extremely tsundere before he started dating Alfred because he would always deny being in love with him. Alfred would do something and Arthur would blush, get flustered, then made a ridiculous claim which showed he was in denial.

Now, Arthur was still tsundere, just not around Alfred. In front of other people, he would be his strict, stubborn self, but when he was with Alfred he was loving and caring, unless Alfred did something stupid or something that made him really mad.

A few moments later, Alfred became hungry. Arthur normally thought his husband would want hamburgers for lunch, but he was surprised when he said he wanted something else.

"Artie, let's have easy Mac for lunch."

"Really? Alright."

"I want you to make it for me."

Wait...what? Alfred wanted him to make lunch? That never happens. Arthur burns everything he makes, so why does Alfred want him to make lunch today? Why would this time be any different?

"Why would you want that, love?"

"Because it's so easy even you couldn't mess it up! I believe you can make it babe."

Arthur smiled. Alfred believed he could make something without messing up. That made him feel so happy.

"Alright, love I'll try."

"Awesome! Just read the instructions and you'll do great!"

Arthur pressed a kiss to Alfred's lips and Alfred kissed back before the Brit pulled away.

"I'll be back in a moment, love."

Arthur went into the kitchen and opened up the pantry. He looked until he found a bowl of Easy Mac and grabbed it. _This shouldn't be too hard it has 'easy' in the name after all…_ He read the front which said, 'Ready in 3 1/2 minutes!' Then looked at the instructions which said to use a microwave.

Arthur opened the Easy Mac and took out the cheese packet. Then he put the bowl into the microwave and set the time for three and a half minutes.

After he finished, Arthur went into the living room to see Alfred.

"All done, babe?"

"Yes, love. It's currently in the microwave."

Arthur sat on Alfred's lap and wrapped his arms around his husband's neck. Alfred wrapped his arms around the Brit's waist and kissed him. Arthur smiled and kissed back.

Most of their kisses were sweet, and some were to fight for dominance, but this kiss was full of love and passion for each other. They had their fights, but they truly were so in love with each other that their fights seemed pointless.

"I love you, Arthur."

"I love you too, Alfred."

The pair kissed again with more passion than before. Alfred tightened his grip on Arthur's waist and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Everything was perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment. The emotions shared were loving, passionate, and wonderful. Arthur could feel Alfred's hands work their way up, getting ready to-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The pair were surprised, shocked, and stopped making out.

"Bloody hell!"

Arthur looked towards the kitchen and saw smoke. _Oh no..._ He got up and ran into the kitchen. There was smoke everywhere and he opened the microwave. He took out the Easy Mac and saw it was completely black.

At that moment, Alfred walked into the kitchen.

"What happened, babe?"

"It's all black..."

Alfred looked at the Easy Mac in Arthur's hands and couldn't help but laugh. How could Arthur mess this up? It's so easy to make!

"You git! Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry, Artie. I just don't know how you managed to mess this up!"

"Well, how the bloody hell should I know? I just put it in the microwave for the required time and it came out like this!"

Alfred chuckled. "Babe, you're suppose to add water in it first."

"...What?"

Arthur felt embarrassed. He didn't add the bloody water. He was sure he read the instructions right but apparently he missed the one that said you needed to add water. How could he be such an idiot?

"Don't be upset, babe. We can make another one."

"It won't matter, I'll just mess up again!"

Arthur ran out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. Alfred chased after him and saw him crying on their bed. He sat down next to Arthur and brought the upset Brit into his arms. He rubbed his back and tried to soothe him.

"It's ok, Artie. It's ok."

"No, it's not! I never do anything right when it comes to cooking! Even if it's the bloody simpliest thing! I'll never be good enough for you!"

"Arthur, look at me."

Arthur lifted his head and Alfred saw his tear-stained face with the tears still spilling out of his eyes.

"Arthur, it doesn't matter if you can't cook. That doesn't make me love you any less. Messing up is a part of life and it happens to me all the time. But you have so many other things you're good at so why should you let cooking get you down? I love you so much babe, don't ever think you're not good enough for me."

Alfred wiped Arthur's tears and kissed his forehead.

"A-Alfred?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Th-thank you. That means so much to me. I-I love you so much."

"I love you too."

The pair shared a kiss then Alfred looked at Arthur.

"You can't cook, but you're still the best husband I could ever ask for."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! :) **


End file.
